Until The End Of The Our World
by Anne M.S
Summary: Aquele era o dia em que suas vidas mudariam pra sempre.  As coisas tomariam o rumo certo.  Tudo ia se concertar.Ou simplesmente se bagunçar mais.  Mas não importava.


**James Potter**

"_E eu tentarei, amar só você." Alan Jackson_

Ele se levantou da cama devagar e coçou os coração parecia querer dançar thriller, e suas mãos começaram a era o dia em que ia surpreender sua ruivinha preferida.

**Lílian Evans**

_"Quero que você me faça sentir como se eu fosse a única garota do mundo" Rihanna_

Ela passou a escova pelos cabelos novamente e começou a procurar seus dia da mentira,e ela queria fazer uma surpresa para pegadinha digna de ser lembrada por toda a história.

Saiu do dormitório cautelosamente e encontrou Alice no conversaram sobre as últimas aulas,até que o assunto morreu elas ficaram mudas.

Até ver aquilo.

**James Potter**

_"Você é o pedaço que eu preciso,na canção dentro de mim." Joe Jonas _

Se sentindo completamente ridículo,ele tirou seus pratos da mesa e subiu no lugar recé estava prestes a cometer a maior loucura da sua vida.

Alice e Lily arregalaram os olhos ao vê-lo daquele e professores também o fitavam,curiosí tirou um lírio do bolso da jaqueta e respirou fundo ao descer e ir na direção de sua namorada.

**Lílian Evans**

_"Eu começo a ficar insana,toda vez que você olha para mim." Demi Lovato _

Ela estava corando lentamente e sem palavras para descrever sua surpresa quando James desceu da mesa segurando aquele lí borboletas dentro de si,do mesmo jeito que era todas as vezes que o sexto sentido a alertava, dizendo que sua vida iria mudar a partir daquele momento.

Mas ela não se hipnotizada homem da sua vida.

**James Potter**

_"Porque baby,você sorri,eu sorrio." Justin Bieber _

Hogwarts inteira o olhava enquanto ele ia se preparando para o momento tão esperado.E se ela não aceitasse?Eles namoravam há tão pouco tempo,ainda eram estudantes...e se ele gaguejasse na hora?

Merlin!Isso era mais difícil do que ele poderia imaginar...

-Lílian Evans,quer casar comigo?

Depois de se recuperar do choque,a garota não pode evitar e sorriu também.

**Lílian Evans**

_"E eu,sempre vou amar você." Whitney Houston _

Pegando o belo lírio com as mãos trêmulas,lutou contra as lágrimas que brotaram em seus era tão conto de fadas!O garoto que amava,lhe pedindo em casamento na frente da escola inteira!

A única palavra que conseguiu dizer foi um simples e claro 'Sim!'

**Sirius Black **

_"Eu quero alguém que me ame por quem eu sou._

_Eu quero alguém que precise de mim._

_Isso é tão ruim?" Nick Jonas _

Não dava para melhor amigo,adepto a política das três pessoas (dizia que para se casar,precisaria da noiva,dele o do cara que iria apontar a arma para sua cabeça) fazendo **O** pedido a Lily.E ela aceitando!O casal que só brigava poucos meses antes estava tornando seu compromisso mais oficial,planejando o futuro...e ele não tinha ninguém.

Isso Black,conquistador assumido e arrasa corações,sentia falta de ter uma garota que pudesse chamar de namorada,alguém que gostasse dele de verdade,que visse através do cara bonito de seu exterior.

E foi então que se lembrou de Marlene McKinnon.

A garota já estava captando sua atenção há meses,mas ele não tinha coragem de chama-la para era bonita demais, inteligente demais,legal demais,areia ía com quem queria,tinha quase todos os garotos a seus pés mas nem ligava para delicada,independente,provocante,frágil,inocente,maliciosa, mistura de qualidades diferentes,mas que se reuniam numa só pessoa e a tornava resumo da palavra perfeiçã tinha os olhos azul-cobalto mais bonitos da Inglaterra,cabelos escuros e compridos que molduravam seu rosto de porcelana,lábios fartos,pele cremosa e um corpo bem-formado dignos de uma deusa.

Voltando o olhar para Lílian e James,ele viu seus dois amigos se abraç perguntou se era uma brincadeira de primeiro de abril ao agora noivo,que negou,dizendo que o pedido era real e a beijando.

As pessoas que assistiam começaram a umas dessas palmas,ele percebeu que era alvo dos olhares da belíssima Marlene.

**Remus Lupin**

_"Cada dia saberemos mais e entenderemos menos." Albert Einstein _

Ele se segurava para não pular de satisfatório ver dois de seus melhores amigos tão felizes,tão unidos,tão leves.

Estava prestes a dar os parabéns aos dois pombinhos quando encontrou Emmeline Vance.

Mesmo depois de um namoro mal sucedido com a garota,(que era referida como Noêmia,para evitar que alguém intrometesse)eles tinham começado com uma amizade de dar um pouco estranho,por se tratar de um casal de ex-namorados,mas ambos havia se tornado tão íntimos quanto Remus e claro que se davam mil vezes melhor como amigos.

-Oi Aluado! – ela disse sorridente,lhe tascando um sem segundas intenções e carinhoso beijo na bochecha.

-E aí?Alguma coisa nova?

-Não.E você?Claro,além da nova paixão pela Dorcas Mead...

-Emme! – o garoto gritou,levemente não estava apaixonado por Dorcas.Só a achava e simpática.E pensava nela o tempo e naqueles olhos castanhos,mais escuros que caramelo e mais claros que chocolate,irresist...

Peraí!Nem pensar!Remus John Lupin não poderia estar apaixonado por Dorcas só sinta atração... isso!,é atração.

_Atração é o que você sentia pela ê está a-pai-xo-na-do pela ! _

_Cala a boca,consciência_

Percebendo a confusão do amigo,Emmeline esboçou um novo sorriso,dessa vez compreensivo.

-Eu pretendia ir dar os parabéns para o Potter e a comigo?

Remo assentiu e disse que também estava indo fazer o mesmo.

-Pontas! – ele gritou,ao avistar o amigo – Então,Lílian,recebeu quanto para aceitar um pedido de casamento desse idiota?

A pergunta recebeu só sorrisos como respostas,e alguns carinhos que Lily fez em ela quisesse dizer um "eu o amo" com se lembrou que seus dois amigos não sabiam quem era Emme,tratou de apresenta-la.

-Essa aqui é Emmeline Vance,uma queria lhe dar os parabéns pelo noivado.

James,Lílian e Emmeline sorriram pouco tempo,as duas garotas haviam ido atrás de Alice,e consequentemente ido para as aulas juntas e ficando grudadas o resto do dia.

**James Potter**

_"Lutar pelo amor é bom,mas alcança-lo sem luta é melhor." William Shakespeare _

Ele escutou os desabafos amorosos de seus melhores amigos e concordou em ajuda-los,logo depois das aulas.O plano era simples: como Dorcas e Marlene eram amigas íntimas,era de se esperar que andassem quase sempre ão,em uma dessas oportunidades,Remus,que já tinha mais "história" com sua amada,iria chamar Dorcas para um canto conversar, deixando Sirius e Marlene sozinhos.

Simples,prático,direto.

Mas nenhum dos três espera que a oportunidade chegasse tão rápido.

**Dorcas Meadowes**

_"Não tenho controle do meu já te vi antes?" Usher_

Ela estava conversando com Marlene sobre uma coisa qualquer quando Sirius Black e Remus Lupin se mãos ficaram molhadas de suor a medida que Remo se aproximou e semelhantes a uma torneira quando ele disse que precisavam conversar.

Dorcas concordou,mas curiosa.

O que diabos eles precisavam conversar?

**Emmeline Vance**

_"Eu não gostaria de ser qualquer outra pessoa." Selena Gomez_

Já tinha até perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha rido com aquelas e Alice eram incrí mal as conhecia,mas queria saber tudo,fazer parte da vida delas,contar segredos.

Aquele era um excelente início.

**Marlene McKinnon**

_"Amor: quatro letras, duas vogais, duas consoantes e dois idiotas." Bob Marley _

Sua melhor amiga tinha ido falar com um cara e ela estava sozinha com desconfortável,principalmente se tratando nunca tinha ficado boba perto de um cara;era confiante,não gostava de ninguém fá com o Black era á que ele tinha percebido seus olhares durante o café da manhã?

Merlin...aqueles minutos seriam longos.

**Sirius Black**

_"E se você puder me ouvir agora:eu preciso de você." Paramore _

Enquanto lutava para formas palavras coerentes ele teve a certeza de que com Marlene era gostava dela,só podia ser!Havia outra explicação para ficar bobão quando pensava nela(fato bem constante),para não conseguir nem chamá-la para sempre convidava garotas numa boa,não levava foras,sabia ser irresistível,tinha charme.

Mas por que isso tudo sumia quando se tratava dela?

Ele foi começando a falar aos poucos,até que não teve mas jeito.A frase já tinha sido pronunciada inteira.

**Remus Lupin**

_"Cada segundo é tempo para mudar tudo para sempre." Charles Chaplin_

Em cada segundo que se passava ele ia refreando o impulso de sair correndo.Não era uma boa saída,mas ele não tinha ideia de como falar,do que falar,e se deveria mesmo falar com Dorcas.

O medo de parecer um idiota lhe atingiu como se fosse um tapa.

Respira,inspira,respira,inspira...

Ele não tinha chegado ali pra nada,não é mesmo?Ia por um fim naquilo tudo,falar pra garota que a amava,ia beija-la,se afundar naqueles braços de fada e ...

Derreter por inteiro quando ela percebeu o que se passava na cabeça do garoto e sorriu.

**Dorcas Meadowes**

_"Nunca houve dois corações mais abertos,nem gostos mais semelhantes,ou sentimentos mais em sintonia." Jane Austen_

Deixando o sorriso mais sutil aos poucos,Dorcas se afundou naquele belo par de olhos cor de â longe pareciam cor de mel,mas no sol,como naquele momento,eles assumiram um belo tom azulado.

E aquele rosto...só não o considerava perfeito porque a perfeição é inatingível.

Remus foi chegando cada vez mais perto dela,até que seus lábios se tocaram.

**Marlene McKinnon**

_"Você pode ser um doce sonho ou um lindo qualquer maneira,não quero acordar de você." Beyonce _

Definitivamente,aquilo não parecia Black,ao vivo e em cores e chamando-a pra tão conto de fadas,historinha de criança,em que tudo da certo;o herói se declara pra mocinha pouco tempo depois dela se descobrir apaixonada por tudo tão lindo!O cara mais safado de Hogwarts se encantando por um garota que retribuía seus sentimentos em igual intensidade.

Mesmo não sendo uma garota romântica,ela se viu imaginando em um futuro próximo com ele,coisas de filme água com açú que tudo isso foi quebrado em poucos precisava dar uma resposta logo,e a ideia de que Sirius só queria uma diversão começou a assombra-la.

Bem...ela podia arriscar,não podia?

-Claro,Sirius.

O sorriso que o garoto abriu depois dessa foi como uma injeção de insanidade.

**Remo Lupin**

_"Há alguém que ainda acredita no amor?" Leighton Meester _

Ele não pode evitar de sorrir dentre o tão mágico que mais parecia um filme da Disney,desses que dá vontade de entrar,ou de trazer para a realidade.

Passando as mãos na cintura dela,ele a puxou para si,enquanto a garota puxava seus cabelos, escorregando em direção a parede até que o fôlego não foi suficiente.

Ainda ofegantes,ambos começaram a arrumar as roupas e a rir.

**Sirius Black**

_"Todo o nosso conhecimento se inicia com sentimentos." Leonardo DaVinci _

Por pouco ele não saiu cantando e dançando por Hogwarts e Marlene iam sair!E tinha sido tão fácil!Sirius já tinha até pensado que ia ter que dar milhões de argumentos,ou levar o primeiro fora da sua ,porque ninguém nunca rejeitara Sirius Black.

Nem Marlene McKinnon.

**Lílian Evans**

_"As vezes é preciso se aventurar fora do seu mundo para se encontrar." Gossip Girl_

–Vamos fazer um bate bola? – sugeriu Alice,pegando uma batata enorme e enfiando na boca.

–Que horror!Coisa de criança... – ela disse

–Deixa de ser topo!Duas contra uma.

Contrariada,ela deixou Emmeline começar a organizar o jogo:quem começaria,qual seria a ordem,que perguntas valeriam.

Alice se ajeitou e perguntou para ela:

–Cor?

–Verde.

–Animal?

–Gato.

–Cidade?

–Roma.

–Palavra?

Ela pensou um pouco e soltou:

–Hogwarts.

–Por que?

–Porque,ah,esses anos que eu tive aqui foram inesquecí colégio é minha casa agora.

Convencida pela explicação,Alice prosseguiu:

–Esporte?

– bem,já foram cinco vez agora.

Ela se virou para Emmeline,mentalizando bem as perguntas que iria conhecer a nova amiga,mas precisava de coisas não tão pessoais,já que se conheciam há pouco tempo.

–Primeiro beijo?

–Nojento.

–Melhor amiga?

–Minha mãe.

–Filme?

–Bonequinha de luxo.

–Diva?

–Audrey Hepburn,dã.

–Ex namorado?

–Remus Lupin.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto Emmeline percebia a burrada que tinha feito.

**Dorcas Meadowes**

_"Então,por que você não vê?Você pertence a mim." Taylor Swift_

Ela e Remus não conseguiram controlar o riso quando se olharam de tão lindo,tudo tão mágico; perfeitamente imperfeito,mas não estavam juntos.

Dorcas começou a pensar que tinha se apaixonado por ele.

E estava certa.

**Lílian Evans**

_"O tempo é o melhor autor; sempre encontra um final perfeito." Charles Chaplin_

Remus Lupin?Comoassim Remus Lupin?O seu Remy?Seu amigo,irmão,confidente?Maroto,junto com seu noivo?

Mesmo atordoada,a ideia de seu noivo a fez abrir um sorriso inconsciente,que se fechou assim que ela se deu conta de que Emmeline nem respirava direito.

Será que o caso era grave?

**Emmeline Vance**

_"[...]minha palavra é a confiável." Jack Sparrow_

Linguaruda! Merlin!O que Remus vai pensar disso?Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse no início,porque havia o risco de dar errado,e depois que tudo acabou eles optaram por continuar sem contar nada.

E agora ela tinha estragado tudo!

Vendo que em uma altura daquelas já não havia mais jeito,ela relatou tudo,aos mínimos detalhes para as novas amigas.

**Sirius Black**

"O verdadeiro amor não tem final feliz, porque o amor verdadeiro nunca acaba._**" Miley Cyrus**_

Ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon,ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon,ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon,ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon,ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon,ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon,ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon, ele ia sair com Marlene McKinnon_**, e o mais importante de tudo:**_

ELE IA SAIR COM MARLENE MCKINNON!

**Dorcas Meadowes**

_"Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha." Taylor Swift_

Remus escorregou os dedos por cima dos seus até entrelaçá-los era tão fofo!Perfeito,quase.

Dorcas não resistiu e aprofundou seu olhar naquela imensidão cor de â mescla perfeita de vários tons,que se sobressaiam dependendo da luz ou da cor que ele usava.Tão lindo...de algum modo nem parecia real.

Ele deu um sorriso torto lindo antes de seu rosto mudar completamente de expressão.

**Remo Lupin**

_"Eu não sou perfeito, sou só um homem qualquer. Mas eu vou te dar tudo o que eu sou." Alan Jackson _

Ele simplesmente não tinha ideia do que estava ser um lobisomem,e tinha demorado um longo tempo pra contar seu 'probleminha peludo' para as pessoas que mais confiava.

Então por que aquela onda de magnetismo insistia em fazer com que a vontade de contar tudo para Dorcas fosse tão grande,que tinha se tornado quase insuportável,apesar de só ter iniciado há poucos minutos?

Começou a se lembrar do beijo,dos olhares trocados,de como aquela garota o fazia ficar completamente diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão solto,tão...ele que ia contar,que não podia esconder uma coisa dessas,mas que iria esperar um mal tinham passado do primeiro beijo,e definitivamente não era a hora de fazer uma revelação dessas.

A partir daquele momento,estava decidido.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos,morrendo de vergonha,e ele foi embora,dizendo ter que fazer o dever de poções.A verdade é que queria contar a novidade para seus amigos.

**Emmeline Vance**

_"__Sem as pessoas que você mais ama,você não pode evitar de se sentir sozinho no mundo." Gossip Girl_

Ela não resistiu e contou toda a os detalhes que não eram importantes de fora,e resumiu algumas coisas,mas o relato foi suficientemente esclarecedor,o que fez com que Lílian e Alice tivessem muita informação pra digerir.

-Eu nunca pensaria numa coisa dessas.

-Ninguém sabia mesmo? – perguntou Lílian,temendo que o segredo não fosse segredo para os bem,ela não era um deles,mas tinha uma amizade muito grande com Sirius e James soubessem,ela deveria saber também.

-Nã completamente escondido.

Ela riu,lembrando daquelas e velhas semanas,mas de um certo modo,estava feliz por terem terminado.Não era legal quando eles ficavam falando para si mesmos que gostavam do outro,porque não era verdade.O que eles tinham não passava de uma amizade forte,tão forte que tinham confundido um pouco as coisas,mas mesmo assim só uma amizade.

E algo lhe dizia que mais uma amizade estava se poucas horas de convivência,era incrível o quanto estavam se dando bem,o quanto tinham se entendido,discutido e achado diversos pontos em comum.

-Hey,vamos continuar com o bate-bola?Eu não respondi ainda. – Alice

As outras concordaram e deram início.

**Marlene McKinnon**

_"Quando você vai embora,eu conto seus agora o quanto eu preciso de você?" Avril Lavigne_

Ela tinha um sorriso tão grande que seu maxilar quase ficou com câ chocada,feliz e triste,tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Chocada com o jeito que Sirius havia ficado perto Hogwarts tinha conhecimento de como ele chegava numa garota,e era completamente ela,não tinha tido aquela cara de safado,quer dizer,pelo menos não tanto.E ele parecia estar nervoso,ou algo assim

Feliz porque finalmente ia sair com ele,ver o que dele ser completamente galinha e disso a assustar um pouco,ela acreditava que se ele realmente gostasse de alguém poderia mudar por esse alguém.É,ela tinha auto-confiança,e Sirius gostava,pelo fato dela não ficar se arrastando atrás dele como se fosse um cachorrinho treinado.

E triste porque ele já tinha dado dezessete passos e estava cada vez mais distante dela.

**James Potter**

_"Isto é amor,tudo é amor..." Bob Marley_

Mandara milhões de cartas comunicando a amigos e parentes sobre o é imaginava a resposta dos conheciam muito bem o filho,e nem ao menos sabiam que ele estava namorando.Há pouco tempo,realmente,mas o amor que ele sentia por sua ruivinha era algo intenso demais para perder algum segundo.E bem,eles só iriam casar depois de sair do colégio,arrumarem um lugar para morar,ou seja,seria depois de uns bons meses.

Resolveu se esticar um pouco na cama do dormitório,esperando os outros quase cochilando quando Sirius adentrou como uma bomba e caiu na cama ao lado dele.

James riu da euforia do amigo,mas depois o empurrou de leve,fingindo estar bravo.

-Então,o que aconteceu?

-Adivinha?

-Ela te deu um fora histórico?

-É assim que você torce para que as coisas aconteçam para o seu amigo?

-Então,foi isso mesmo?

-O que te importa agora?

-Sirius,vai me contar ou não?

-E se eu não te contar?

-Ela te deu um fora,não deu?

-E se não tiver dado?

-Você me contaria se ela tivesse dado?

Nesse momento ele,parou, diálogo não era o mais normal do mundo, pontos de interrogação,e nem ele mesmo tinha entendido alguma coisa.

Sirius pareceu pensar na mesma coisa:

-Ela aceitou.

Os dois começaram a pular descontrolados,aproveitando o momento de alegria,que só terminou quando Remus chegou no quarto.

-Qual o motivo da alegria? – ele disse,tentando fazer um cara de chato,mas não contendo o sorriso

-A McKinnon não deu um fora no Almofadinhas

-Isso significa que ela aceitou sair com ele?

-É,acho que é isso.

-E aí,como foi com a Meadowes? – Sirius perguntou

-Deu tudo certo.

Os três sorriram.

Aquele primeiro de abril estava sendo abençoado.

**Lílian Evans**

"_E eu ainda quero acreditar que tudo pode acontecer nesse mundo para uma garota normal." Miley Cyrus_

Emmeline tinha precisado ir para o quarto e agora ela estava no salão comunal com Alice

-Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida – ela comentou

-Claro,você está noiva – a outra riu

-Não só por isso.

-Ahn?

-É, a maior parte por causa disso,mas sei lá...por causa da Emmeline,das coisas que eu e você fizemos juntas hoje...

-Ela é uma fofa,não é?

-É mesmo.

-Hum,acho que está faltando alguma coisa pra esse dia ser perfeito.

-O quê?

-A pegadinha do Sirius.Não disse que esse era seu objetivo para hoje? –Alice sorriu sapeca

Lílian também fazer o dia ficar ainda mais memorável


End file.
